The Wicked
by Satoh
Summary: A pairing I've never seen, secret, but Albel is involved NOT Yaoi . Basically Albel is really bored with his day, aggravated by some goings on and... one thing leads to another. It has plenty of Albel being... Albel... R/R plz. Mild content. pending ratin


Disclaimer: Do I really have to explain my non ownership of this anymore?

The Wicked

* * *

So much had gone on in the past few months that it was dizzying to think about. It was yet unclear what had happened to Blair and Luther after the eternal sphere simulation had collapsed. Fayt had decided to stay on Elicoor, it was obvious he and Nel were on the edge of a relationship, though neither would admit it. It was obvious even to a point where Tynave and Farleen could see it.

Cliff had managed to get Elicoor upgraded to a monitored planet rather than underdeveloped. It was only fitting since they had been central to the destruction of the enforcers and convictors. Since they had been forcibly involved in the matter it only seemed natural that they discover the rest of the galaxy. That's not to say, however, that the remnants of the pangalactic federation were going to assist them in matters of science and the like.

King Arzei had not wedded Elena Frahm the runological weapon research chief, and unexpectedly wedded an old friend of Nel's instead. Woltar had been appointed as the minister of foreign affairs. Albel had been acquitted of all charges brought against him by Vox. His recent mission to the Airyglyph underprison had ended in the death of his investigations team to the hands of a powerful demon. The demon was eventually subdued by Albel's blade in the end of that fiasco. Currently however, Albel was living in Peterny. Despite his demeanor he had grown accustomed to the territories of Aquaria. Speaking of whom…

--

"Now that the war between us is over I've nothing to do with my time… it is increasingly clear to me that I'll have to find something other than fighting to occupy myself. Perhaps I should go bother the maggots…" Albel said walking through the sweltering caverns of Urssa. "It's as though everything on this world is too fearful of me to even try fighting anymore." He gloated to himself in spite of his boredom.

Hours passed and Albel found himself back in his cottage in Peterny. Leaning his head in his palm he was decidedly bored and certainly not tired. Standing up he began to pace about mumbling things about how pathetic everything seemed after having seen other worlds and beaten the creator of all things to himself. "I think I'll go challenge that Leingod boy to another rematch…" he proclaimed trudging out the door. Albel didn't get four feet from his current lodging before he was knocked over by a very clumsy seeming woman. "Watch where you're going fool!" he yelled standing and looking down at the offending woman.

"Oww, I'm sorry—its you! No I think you owe me an apology Albel Nox!" the woman shouted in slight frustration. "Oh it's you, worm… Why should I apologize to you?" he retorted to the woman he recognized as Farleen. "Because you beat me up and kicked me in the stomach when I was down!!" she argued with a pouty look of anger present on her face. Albel gave his exasperated reply, "There was a war going on! And besides, why would it matter to me what I did to an Aquarian spy? I don't have time for this, maggot…" Albel walked away though Farleen still seemed to be going on about something.

Tynave watched the scene and approached her partner asking, "What was that about Farleen?" Farleen explained about how she wanted an apology from him about when he'd ended their escape months earlier. "Well… there _was_ a war going on at the time…and we _did_ sort of steal a lot of copper from their mines…" she reasoned, not that she had enjoyed being greatly injured by the Glyphian either. "Yeah, I guess so." came Farleen's reply, along with a small pout and a final word on the matter, "But I'm still gonna make him apologize!" Tynave was obviously annoyed by her partner's naïve determination saying, "Let's just finish our mission for now…"

--

"Look, Albel, I really don't have time to fight you every time you get bored, okay? I'm busy, I have a mission to do for Aquaria." Fayt argued. "Bah, fine, but don't whine to me when you get fat from under-exercising, maggot." Albel shot back, "But know this, I will be back for that rematch soon. You can't run from it forever,worm." Fayt turned and walked away saying, "I'm not running, I'm really busy, the universe doesn't revolve around your grudges, jeez…"

This annoyed Albel greatly. As he walked through the wilderness back on his way to Peterny he left large clawed gashes in the trees, trying to relieve this frustration. He walked for a few more minutes, by now it was getting dark and he was unsatisfied. A small tree was growing close to the pathway between the cities. The proximity of the tree didn't bother Albel of itself, but it amplified his currently bad mood. He drew his blade. Raising it to shoulder height, he unleashed a swift and deadly slash through the tree. The shockwave from it left large divots in the ground and other objects nearby. He'd vanquished the offending tree thoroughly. Never again would it sully his path between Peterny and Aquios. "Hmph," was all he felt appropriate to say as he strode off.

--

It was getting late now, and the two Aquarian spies had recently finished their business. "I'll see you later Tynave," the violet haired woman said. "You're going to get that apology aren't you?" Tynave questioned in response. "You don't think we deserve one?" Farleen argued. "Well… I can't say I liked getting beat up, but no. I don't see why we should be entitled to an apology from someone who was our enemy at the time…" the other girl reasoned. "Well I'm getting one either way." Farleen concluded.

Castle Aquios was big, but there simply wasn't enough room to board all of the guests and Tynave and Farleen at the same time. Tynave and Farleen had, since being temporarily stationed at Aquios, had to share a guestroom.

A small sound, like a snapping twig, caught Albel's attention. 'I'm being followed…' he thought silently as he made his way into the city. 'Once I make it to my place I'll have the home territory advantage. I don't know who they think they are, but they'll be a pool of red when I'm done with them,' his thoughts echoed.

Farleen reached the place where she'd bumped into the Black Brigade's commander earlier and examined the dark scenery around her. Current intelligence affirmed that Albel Nox had been staying in the cottage now directly in front of her. She was about to reach for the sturdy wooden door of the place, but was suddenly slammed into the wall. Forcibly turned and slammed into the wall again, someone's hand held her firmly against the cottage. In front of her face were 5 sharp angular metal objects. "You again!?" Albel shouted, losing his patience for the Aquarian's antics, "Why are you still bothering me?" He inched his clawed hand closer until the index finger lightly touched her face just aside from her eye.

"I want my apology, Albel Nox!" she asserted, despite her compromised situation. "That again maggot!?" Albel shot back as he pressed her harder into the building. "So…" he said, "you want…" he traced a tear's path down her face with the index claw, "an apology…" His clawed hand reached lower, sliding down her throat, "Is that…" It continued along it's way, raking across the smooth fabric of her shirt, edging her side, "right…?" His hand dragged its line down her exposed stomach, reaching the edges of her skirt, and stopped.

Farleen's body betrayed her uneasiness, as her breath quickened and she let out a small barely audible whimper. She knew Albel could easily kill her right here and now, and his behavior could never be predicted. "Oh you like that do you?" Albel mocked at her motions. "Looks like this could be a good day after all. Hell, it's certainly been a while anyway…" he said half analyzing his position. "An apology…" he mumbled to himself, "hmph."

Farleen's blood ran suddenly chill, as adrenaline pumped into it from surprise. Her surprise was due to the fact that Albel had quickly and decidedly not shyly begun to kiss her, quite hard no less. Weighing all things (as best she could, considering the present distractions) she could find no alternative to either going along with it, or fighting and dying. So in spite of her fear of whatever may come next, she simply closed her eyes and gave in to natural instinct.

Farleen awoke from her sleep, but remained in a sleeping pose. She was quite surprised at the events that had occurred only a few hours prior. More surprising was that Albel had not hurt her in any way. She'd half expected to be used and 'disposed of' in some gruesome manner. Yet there she lay, comfortable, unharmed, and almost contented. "You really never take that thing off do you?" she said, referencing the metal on his left arm, eyes still closed.

"After last night, what do you think?" he replied semi-sarcastically. As Farleen finally gazed around the room, the morning light was shining in and Albel sat on the edge of the bed opposite her facing away, readily clothed. He stood up, looking out the window, and eventually making his way to the door. "You know you never really said you were sorry." Farleen jokingly protested. "And I never will!" Albel replied sharply. "I guess I'll just have to keep following you around until you change your mind then!" the female spy threatened. Albel opened the door and took a step into the next room, preparing to leave for his daily training routine. "Fine then." He said with his usual agitated demeanor, still facing away. Unseen was the slight grin on his face as he left the small abode.

* * *

A/N: Basically I had an idea one day and I ran with it... it took me over a year to finish this...(laziness...)

I had never seen any of this pair before, and to me it seemed...fitting... somehow...?

Read, review, and most of all, enjoy. I worked very hard on this... despite the laziness...

Sorry for the shortness... I have a few more ideas for it, but another chapter is questionable... as always, mass quantities are the best way to motivate me.


End file.
